A Dangerous Virtue
by Charlottees
Summary: Kol wished to rip away her virtue and innocence in one swift, animalistic night. It did not matter she was his brothers human, or 'ward'. He wanted her so he would take her. It mattered to Klaus, more than was appropriate, and he himself finds it unbearably difficult to suppress unbecoming desires and urges to tear at her neck and tug at her clothes. AU 1600s. Kol/OC/Klaus.


Klaus sighed as he scribbled his signature on yet another lease of land. If there was one thing he hated about the title of Lord it was sighing bloody lease's of Land. Klaus raked his fingers through his hair as he pulled out yet another scroll. Although the man on this scroll wanted a reasonable 100 yards of straw fields, Klaus bitterly declined the request, angry he had to even decline it in the first place.

Usually Arianne, his ward, dealt with the leases, and Klaus was sure she wouldn't unfairly decline a desperate man trying to provide for his family, but Arianne was obviously more kind hearted and patient than Klaus. Today, however Klaus had demanded Arianne to be taken to the market to purchase one of those corset dress things that were at the height of fashion in France.

Arianne had begged him not to make her go, but Klaus knew she would forgive him. She seemed to have a soft spot forgiving Klaus because she never held a grudge against him, even that time he had hit her...

Klaus knew that Arianne would be easy for anyone to take advantage of sheerly because of her naive innocence, but that's what Klaus loved about her and he would protect her from any man with foul intentions.

"My lord," Klaus looked up to find one of his footmen. He didn't say anything, he just hovered awkwardly in the door way.

"Yes? Did you want something." Klaus snapped, and the footman looked terrified.

"I-er your brothers have arrived." Klaus pushed the scrolls away and grinned. He was never happier to hear of his brothers arrival. Anything to get away from his blasted papers. Klaus stood up, the man still hadn't moved.

"Was there something else?" Klaus was beginning to get impatient, which he was sure was obvious by his sharp tone.

"Well-er yes, Arianne had returned, she is dressing into her new gown."

"Excellent, please tell her to meet me in the hall to meet my brothers when she is finished." The man still didn't move.

"That means go!" The man scampered away quickly. Klaus rolled his eyes, what an imbecile.

Klaus marched through the halls of his castle, sweeping into the great hall, "Kol, Elijah!" He greeted with a curl of his lips. Elijah turned,

"Niklaus." He said in his calm, deep voice, "It has been a while"

"Almost a decade I believe." Kol grinned,

"No doubt you have been wreaking havoc in France." Klaus laughed,

"You know me to well." Kol agreed cheekily.

"I have had to chambers prepared for you both." Klaus addressed.

"Thank you," Elijah said sincerely, Klaus heard something form outside the door, it sounded like Arianne's soft breathing and worried foot steps. Klaus chuckled. Kol gave him a weird look.

"Arianne," Klaus called, "Come in, I wish to see your new dress!" Klaus heard her footsteps stop,

"You'll be disappointed," A sweet, soft voice called through, "I can barely breathe in this corset. I believe I'm to fat for the dress."

"I highly doubt that" Klaus laughed, thinking of Arianne's tiny frame.

"It looks horrid, I'm not coming in." She said stubbornly.

"I know it doesn't," Klaus sighed,

"It does!" She protested,

"Arianne, come in." Klaus was beginning to get inpatient.

"No."

"Arianne!" Klaus snapped.

"Okay! You don't have to snap at me." She sounded genuinely sad, and Klaus remembered how upset she got when he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "Please come in?"

"Okay fine, just don't laugh." Arianne walked in, she kept tugging at her dress insecurely, and wiping her palms on her skirts. She looked up with a nervous skitter.

Klaus didn't know why she was so worried. She looked stunning, and the dress was wonderful. It was midnight blue, which went perfectly with her elbow length wavy blonde hair, and emphasized her tiny waist. The corset hugged her curves, and made her full bodice visible just above the neck line. The skirts flowed down her legs delicately. Arianne was beauty, but Klaus had married Queens and bedded the most beautiful woman in England, many of which outmatched his wards shy beauty. But he loved her, and not for her face.

Klaus took a deep breath, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

"You look..." Klaus couldn't find a word.

"Exquisite." Kol finished with a flirtatious grin. Klaus glared at his little brother harshly.

"Kol..." Elijah warned. Kol merely faked a look of unfathomable innocence.

"Yes brother?" Elijah rolled his eyes. Klaus snapped his eyes away from his brother. Arianne had flushed completely pink and was looking down shyly with a small smile. Kol looked very pleased with himself. Both these things annoyed Klaus to no end.

"Arianne."Klaus said harshly. Arianne snapped her head up, eyes wide as she stared at Klaus, "Yes?"

"These are my brothers, Elijah and Kol," Klaus gestured. Kol grinned, where as Elijah only politely smiled.

"And she is...?" Elijah asked Klaus. Klaus did not miss his brother's judging look. Arianne was still young, and you could tell that just by looking at her youthful face, Elijah probably thought Klaus had taken a girl as his mistress.

"My ward, Arianne."

Even Kol looked surprised. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly forming a 'O'.

"Well-I..." Elijah began, flustered. He stepped forward, bowed down and gently kissed Arianne's hand,

"It is lovely to meet you my lady." It was a formal gesture, and everyone knew that, but still Arianne couldn't help the pink twinge spread over he cheeks. Kol also stepped forward and took her other hand. He brushed his lips over her hand, smirking he flicked his eyes up to her face.

"It is a pleasure," He said, eyes dark. The gesture was far more intimate, and Arianne looked away, her face an obvious red. Kol was loving her reaction, Klaus on the other hand was glaring furiously at his brother.

"I'm sure it is." Klaus said angrily to his brother. The doors of the great hall swung open and a tailored man walked in,

"My Lord, Dinner is served in the dining hall." Suddenly Klaus was grinning.

"Excellent, she we?" He asked with a devious smile.

xxxx

"So I'm curious," Kol said as he swallowed a mouthful of succulent cranberry turkey, "How do _you_ have a ward?" He asked his brother with a smirk.

"Yes I would quite like to know also." Elijah said calmly, not looking up from his plate.

"Well it's quite the tale..." Klaus smirked.

"Do tell." Kol insisted.

"I guess you could call me the hero." Klaus said arrogantly.

"You were," Arianne said with a soft smile, "My hero." Klaus couldn't help the warm feeling that spread to his fingertips, even though he'd never admit it.

"How sweet." Kol cooed. Klaus shot his brother a loathing look.

"I was hunting a new born vampire who dared to hunt on my territory. He had just dropped the body of a woman to the ground when I tore his heart out. I was about to leave when I heard another heartbeat, Arianne, only 6 years old, cowering in the corner. No family left after their brutal murder I felt it only my obligation to help out. For many months I palmed Arianne off onto the maids, until one day I visited the child and became quite fascinated by her, and...took her under my wing you could say."

"He taught me how to read and write" Arianne smiled, "Even though woman are seen unworthy of an education," Arianne said as she bit into a sweet, fluffy potato. She smiled. Food could always make her happy.

"An educated woman," Elijah smiled, "That is very intriguing, and fantastic. I have always found the discrimination on woman very unfair."

Arianne simply grinned at Elijah, as if she was a child who'd been told she could have an extra slice of lemon tort.

"Well personally I believe we all have our place, and that men or woman humans are just food." Kol broke in. Klaus looked at Kol furiously,

"Arianne is human," Klaus bit out, dropping his fork to his plate.

"I was aware of that." Kol smirked. He loved winding his brother up.

"You..." Klaus seethed, "I will have you in a box with a dagger in your heart quicker than you could apologize!"

"Again with the dagger threats brother, could you get any less obvious?"

"Apologize to Arianne." Klaus said menacingly,

"You know what I don't think I will," Kol looked away from Klaus to opposite him, where Arianne sat looking rather uncomfortable, Kol spoke to his brother still, but his eyes stayed on Arianne, "I don't think I will apologize to a naive, stupid child who I'd want nothing from except to tear he throat out, in fact...I'm a little hungry for some proper food..." Klaus was over to Kol in a heartbeat, and stuck a stray silver knife from the table straight into Kol's heart.

"I. Said. APOLOGIZe." Kol laughed,

"No," Klaus dug the knife further into Kol's heart. Elijah suddenly stood up.

"Stop." He said commandingly, "You are brothers, you will stop this nonsense."

"And why should I care what you think dear brother. The noble Elijah." Klaus said snarkily.

"Sit down." Elijah said firmly. Klaus looked Elijah in the eyes stubbornly,

"No," He said defiantly. Elijah appeared to be loosing patience,

"Go back to your seat Niklaus." Elijah pressed on. Klaus stayed where he was with his feet planted to the ground.

"Please Klaus." Arianne said meekly, "Please just sit down." Klaus looked into Arianne's anxious, shiny eyes and sighed. She knew how to get to him with her innocent stares.

Klaus stomped to his sea and slumped down. Elijah sat down elegantly, and Kol dropped into his seat, pulling the knife from his heart he threw the bloodied blade on the table listening to the pang of metal on wood. He saw Arianne visibly flinch opposite him, and he smirked at her. She looked away quickly. Elijah continued to eat, but Klaus only glared at Kol.

"Aren't you hungry Klaus?" Arianne asked nervously. Klaus looked at her, then looked away without a word. Kol laughed quietly at this.

"I am very sorry if me being here upsets you Kol." Arianne said quietly, "I had no intention to ruin your reunion with your brother, and I am sorry if me being a human makes you uncomfortable." Arianne took a deep breath, "I hope we can start again." Kol was beyond amused. It appeared he was right, she was naive. But also...vulnerable. She'd apologized to Kol as if it was all her fault, when in fact even Kol knew he'd made all this drama, he'd wanted to. He'd planned to. Yet she seemed to think he would be uncomfortable around her kind, although in reality it should really be the other way around.

"Your apologizing to him? Do not be stupid Arianne." Klaus snapped. Arianne turned to Klaus.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?" She asked. Klaus seemed annoyed,

"No I am fine." he said impatiently,

"Please eat." She sighed. Klaus glared at her.

"You are not my mother." he said threateningly,

"No, and I don't wish to act like one. Please just don't ruin you time with your brothers."

"Oh sweet innocent Arianne, you really think I care about my family?" He laughed mockingly

"Klaus I know you do."

"You know nothing!" he seethed.

"Klaus..."

"Fine! I'll eat" Klaus shoved his fork into his mouth.

"Happy?" He asked,

"I'm not unhappy." Klaus glared, continuing to eat.

"Wow Nik," Kol couldn't hold back his loud laughter, "You're letting a woman- no girl- tell you what to do?" Kol laughed loudly. Klaus didn't get up, he simply ate his food and looked up calmly,

"Shut up Kol." He said simply, "Or my unoriginal dagger threat will become very real, and inside a very original vampire." Kol's chuckles died down and he looked at Arianne in amusement, it appears Klaus was more attached to his human that he let on. The dinner continued in silence for a good 20 minutes, and although by the looks of it no else but Arianne found it awkward and uncomfortable so she tried her best to break it,

"So..." She drawled out nervously, "Here's a fun fact- the name Kol originated from the work Koletca in Greek, with roughly translates to Beautiful." Everyone was looking up, silent. Arianne gave an awkward smile. Suddenly Klaus began to laugh.

"Oh Kol," He said between deep gasps, "The beautiful." He exclaimed dramatically. Kol turned his seething glare to his brother.

"Shut up." He growled,

"Oh I'm sorry did I upset the fair maiden?" If there was one thing Kol hated it was being humiliated, to be on the other end of the teasing.

"Klaus," Arianne said, "That's really mean, Koletca was seen as a marking, or symbol of sorts. It was believed all women were made by the woman, Eve, and all men by the man, Edith. It was very rare for a man or woman to be made by both, Eve and Edith. Koletca translates to something around The man that Seduces, but Kol, the name of the beginning could be translated as beautiful, or desirable. The woman however were know as Relecta, the woman that rules."

Kol smirked at his brother.

"See, even my name says I'm desirable."

"Maybe to a cow." Klaus snorted. Kol clenched his fists. Just when he was about to snap a man came rushing into the room.

"Post, sir." The man said, breathless. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course it was the plump, annoying man who had come to tell him his brothers had arrived.

"Oh and you thought you'd burst in here whilst we were having dinner?" Klaus asked lowly. He was amused at how terrified the young man looked.

"Well-no, It's just I k-know you were waiting for a letter, so I-I came here quickly."

"This one bears Lord Vale's seal." The man squeaked. Klaus clapped his hands in joy,

"Brilliant!" He said loudly.

"This one is from Lady Arren." The man said, holding up a envelope covered in tiny, golden hearts. Klaus moaned loudly in annoyance,

"Will that woman ever take a hint?"

Arianne giggled, "I think it's sweet she took such a liking to you."

"She is a desperate mother who's husband recently passed, you wouldn't understand." Klaus groaned.

"These are leases of land."

"Ugh boring. Give them to Arianne." Arianne smiled, and took the letters. The tailored man blushed root read to the toe.

"These are also for you my lady," The man passed 3 letters tied in ribbon to Arianne.

"Letters for Arianne? I wish to see them at once." Klaus exclaimed,

"Klaus no I wish to see them first."

"Why?" Klaus asked suspiciously, "Are you hiding something?"

"No, but they are addressed to me meaning for my eyes."

"Fine. But I will read them after." Klaus determined. Arianne rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Bertie." Arianne said softly to the mail bringer. His face went redder.

"It's a pleasure my lady," He squeaked before scrambling away. Kol laughed,

"Someone is fond of you."

"How do you know his name?" Klaus interrupted.

"I asked him earlier."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to call him."

"Call him peasant" Klaus snorted. Arianne frowned,

"That would be mean." She protested. Klaus chuckled,

"Oh my sweet Arianne, how little you know."

"Hey! I know stuff," Klaus merely laughed. Knowing she lost the argument Arianne turned her eyes to the letters. It was a rare occurrence, she never got letters.

She opened the envelope to see a neat, black ink scripted hand written letter.

_My Lady, _

_Recently my father has passed, meaning his fortunes are mine now, me being his eldest son. It is convenient now more than ever that I find a wife. I remember you briefly from The Red Ball, you seemed equipped in politics and financially aware. Although many want a wife for pleasure and children, both I wouldn't not want, I am aware of your educations and unlike most men take it as a welcomed advantage. It would be a politically right match for us to be married, as long as you are fertile. I can of course offer you financial stability and have the money to claim to do so, you come from a wealthy family with lots of land and I believe you have had your moon blood so are old enough for marriage and I'm sure Lord Niklaus is looking through suitors at this moment. I am also however aware of your reputation of ignorance and would have suitable enough woman (Preferably not Harlots but I am aware of how skilled many can be) to teach you how to pleasure a man in the bedroom activities our marriage of course would require. I am a noble man, but I am not a monk and will be expecting certain attributes after we are wed. I believe our marriage would work well enough. I will be in touch with your Lord. _

_Regards,_

_Lord Robert._

Arianne blinked. And again. She remembered Lord Robert, the slightly greying man with perfect posture who was slightly intimidating and wished to speak of nothing but the leases of land she dealt with. She of course knew what marriage was and how many young woman are married away at a young age but she did not realise that Niklaus wanted that.

"Klaus?" Arianne said, her eyes welling with tears. Klaus looked up from his letter and frowned. Even Kol and Elijah ceased their conversations and looked up at the spectacle.

"Do you wish to send me away to be wed?" she could not help the small tear fall from her eye.

"Of course not!" Klaus exclaimed,

Arianne grinned, "Really?"

"Yes really! What is it? What makes you think of this?"

"Just this letter." Arianne said glumly. Klaus growled.

"Give it to me."

"It's rather dull, just how Lord Robert has come into money and is looking for a wife and,"Arianne's eyes stopped of one line of the letter she had been skimming, "And whatever this means, _I am however also aware of your reputation of ignorance of a man's needs and urges so of course would have suitable enough woman (Preferably not a Harlot but I am aware of how skilled many can be) to teach you how to pleasure a man in bedroom activities our marriage of course would require. I am a noble man, but I am not a monk and will be expecting certain attributes after we are wed_." Gabrielle read, she looked up with a confused frown,

"What does he mean?" Klaus was fuming. His face was red and his fists were clenched.

"I will kill him." He yelled, "I rip his throat out with my teeth."

"Niklaus please be calm, I am sure Lord Robert meant nothing by it." Elijah tried to reason.

"Meant nothing of it? Of course he meant something Elijah and you know exactly what! He, a 30 year old crooked man, would dare to think of touching my Arianne! Look at her! She is oblivious to what he wants from her." Klaus yelled.

"It is disgusting." Kol said.

"Klaus what's wrong?" Arianne asked desperately. Klaus turned his glare to her but his eyes immediately softened.

"Nothing love," He sighed, " Ignore this vulgar letter." Klaus spat out. Arianne nodded and turned her eyes to the second, blank ink letter.

_Arianne, If that is what my lips may call you,_

_I remember you fondly. Our converses were interesting and humorous and I can not recall the last time I enjoyed a conversation as much as I did with you. I also of course cannot forget your beauty, your smile and shining eyes. Innocent, virtuous. I respect you, your views and your unfathomable virtue. You are amazing, your manor and education ad just you Arianne. I wish to marry you, if you'll have me._

_Awaiting your reply, _

_Lord William. _

Arianne looked down at her letter. She of course remembered Lord William. He was handsome, young and made her laugh most ungraciously.

"What is that one?" Klaus asked. Arianne looked up,

"Lord William wishes to marry me" Klaus frowned,

"What else does he say?"

"He says that he enjoys our conversations and respects my 'Unfathomable Virtue', he was very nice but of course I do not wish to be wed." Arianne hummed. Klaus nodded,

"Good. However I must send out that we our not looking for suitors."

Arianne smiled and pulled out her last letter.

_Dear Lady Arianne, _

_Upon our meeting naught but to moon turning ago my heart has ached in fondness of your memory. Your lips like a plump, red rose I would find no where but in the very royal gardens themselves. Your eyes like emeralds and olives and dirt. Your voice like velvet and crushed ice. So young, so lovely, so naive. I want you. I need you. I want your bare bud breasts and soft flesh to intertwine with my throbbing desire. I want your lips everywhere and I want mine everywhere on you. Mine. We will be married, and I won't even ask. We will be. _

_Yours, _

_Lord Kurt._

Arianne also remembered Kurt, a watery eyed man who was a little scary. He would constantly stare at her and lick his dribbling lips. He had greasy hair and skin, was slightly overweight and smelled of perspiration. She hardly found his letter appropriate, especially not the bit about her breasts, she knew they were private and to be clothed and it made her nervous to think of what he had said.

"Don't tell me that's another proposal?" Klaus sighed.

"Hardly a proposal, he did not ask, simply told me we were to be married." Klaus snorted,

"That's not happening,"

"No. His letter was hardly appropriate either, much about my bare skin and his 'throbbing desire'" Arianne said offhandedly. Klaus stopped dead, his fork, which he was previously twirling, dropping to his plate.

"Give me the letter." He commanded. Arianne handed him the letter nervously,

"Are you okay?" He ignored her, skimming through the letter. Klaus stood up.

"Excuse me," He gritted out.

"Niklaus." Elijah stood up and hurried out of the hall to catch up with Klaus. Suddenly an awkward for Arianne silence fell about.

"I'm finished." Kol exclaimed. He stood up.

"You coming?" he smirked, offering out his arm. Kol's smirk only grew at the sight of pink twinging on Arianne's cheeks. She stood up and hesitantly took Kol's arm.

"Would y-you like me to show you to y-your chambers?"

That would be wonderful." Kol said mischievously. He looked down at his brothers human. Perhaps coming back here would be more fun than he originally thought.


End file.
